


You're Royalty?!

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Dadza, Emperor Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Floris | Fundy, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, The Dream Team is very confused, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minecraft Championships has come around and members of the DreamSMP are participating. They run into Philza Minecraft and Technoblade. The Dream Team along with Fundy find out some information about Wilbur, Tommy, and their family.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 276
Collections: Anonymous





	You're Royalty?!

They were walking towards the decision dome, at least those of them from the DreamSMP that were participating in the event, those who weren’t were already in the crowd. They had the colors of their teams on has was customary, they were walking as a group however. Well they were until Tommy ran off.

“Tommy!” Wilbur yelled going to run after him until he followed his trajectory and started just walking in the same direction.

He did to, beneath his mask, and Tommy was running straight to a piglin hybrid in a red cape and crown,  _ Technoblade, why the hell is Tommy running to The Technoblade? And why isn’t Wilbur more worried about it? _

“Techno!” Tommy exclaimed once he got close enough not to yell.

Technoblade and a winged blond man, _ is that Philza, the emperor of the Antarctic Empire? _ turned to look at where Technoblade’s name had come from. Technoblade pause for a split second before preparing for impact.

Tommy hit into the feared warrior and for a spilt second Dream was sure Tommy was dead but then Technoblade’s arms came up around the teen. Wilbur got to the blond man,  _ that was definitely Philza, _ first and was wrapped in a hug.

Most of them had followed the brothers but had stopped a little bit away to give them space once they started hugging.

“I literally said you weren’t allowed to grow anymore,” Technoblade said.

“Exactly!” Wilbur agreed.

“I don’t have to listen to you, dickheads.” Tommy crossed his arms.

Philza pulled Tommy into a hug laughing.

Wilbur walked over to Technoblade and pulled him into a side hug, “Nice to see you Tech. How the empire?”

“We came here to get away, Wil.” Technoblade glared at Wilbur, who didn’t look fazed.

_ Wait, if Tommy and Wilbur know Technoblade and Philza, that means that they were from the Antartic Empire. _

“How do you know Technoblade, Dad?”

Technoblade and Philza’s, who’s hug with Tommy had ended, eyes went wide.

“Techno’s my brother,” Wilbur shrugged.

_ What? _

_ If Wilbur and Tommy were brothers and Wilbur and Technoblade were brothers that means Tommy and Technoblade were brothers. Tommy and Wilbur are princes!? Tommy and Wilbur were trained by the same teachers as Technoblade if not by Technoblade himself. Then why was Tommy shit at fighting? He’s not, he’s always noticed Tommy was holding back when he was fighting. He always felt confused and even offended when it happened but suddenly he was very, very glad Wilbur and by extension Tommy preferred to fight with words. _

“Phil’s our dad,” Tommy added on.

“I’m royalty?!” Fundy exclaimed.

“Yeah, did Wil not mention that bit?” Tommy asked.

Fundy nodded, a little hysterically.

“What the fuck, Wil?”

“I forgot.”

“How?” Technoblade asked.

“I had a lot on my mind! I had just found my son, who had been kidnapped at five, I’m sorry if I couldn’t remember every little detail.”

“That’s not a little detail Wil.” Tommy was smirking and was Technoblade.

“Dad, they’re ganging up on me,” Wilbur turned to Philza.

“They have my permission to make fun of you for it for the rest of your life.”

“Dad!” Wilbur looked almost betrayed.

Technoblade and Tommy high fived.

“Are you okay Fundy?” Sapnap asked.

“I’m having a crisis Sapnap, I just found out I’m a literal prince.”

“Don’t forget to process that means I’m also a prince,” Tommy spoke up.

“NOT HELPING!” Fundy shouted.

“Sorry.”

“We should probably go, we told our team we’d be back soon, and we are not.”

“Okay, see you Techno,” Wilbur said.

Tommy hugged Technoblade and Philza before waving as they walked off.

Once they got a little bit away, Technoblade snapped and turned back around, “Oh Wil.”

“Yeah?”

“Look out for...” Then Technoblade walked away.

“No, she promised,” Wilbur complained.

“Why did you believe her?” Tommy asked.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“No, why did you believe her?”

“I don’t know.”

Tommy laughed.

“Well let’s go find our other team mates,” Wilbur said after he questioned his life for a moment more.

“No, please explain this to me,” Fundy requested.

“Come with us then,” Tommy said shrugging, “Bye Dream, George, Sapnap!”

“Bye Tommy!” Sapnap said as him and George waved.

Tommy, Wilbur, and Fundy walked off.

“They’re fucking princes,” Sapnap said aloud.

“What the fuck,” George said.

He let out a nervous laugh, “Well that was a lot.”

“We should follow their lead and go find our last team member,” George said.

They went to find the fourth and final member of their team.

* * *

During Break

“Wilbur!” A female voice called out.

Wilbur whipped towards the voice, face breaking out into a grin, and then he ran off towards where the voice came from.

When he looked over to where Wilbur went he saw the tall brunette hugging someone. Wilbur’s face was buried in the woman’s hair.

“Fundy!” Tommy yelled. “Come here!”

Fundy walked over, “What?”

“You should go over there.” Tommy pointed to where Wilbur was.

“Why?”

Tommy grinned, “You’ll see.”

Fundy walked over to Wilbur and the woman.

“Who is that, Tommy, why did you tell Fundy to go over there?” He asked.

“Oh, That’s Wil’s wife-”

“Wilbur’s  _ married _ ?!” Sapnap exclaimed.

“That’s Wil’s wife, Princess Sally,” Tommy said, pretending that Sapnap didn’t say anything.

“Wilbur,” Technoblade said.

“Yeah?” Wilbur looked over at where Technoblade was walked over to them.

“I’m kidnapping Tommy.”

“Okay, just make sure he talks to Tubbo at some point.” Wilbur turned back to his wife and son.

“Do I get a say in this?” Tommy asked as Technoblade came over to him.

“No.”

Tommy rolled his eyes but let Technoblade lead him away, quickly looking over his shoulder to wave at them.

“Dad wants to talk to you. No I don’t know why,” Technoblade told Tommy as they walked away.

“What was that?” Sapnap asked.

“I don’t even know,” He answered.

“We’ve learned more about the two of them today then we have in the whole time of them living in the DreamSMP,” George said.

“You’re right, what the hell,” He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
